Suna Visit
by MKovac20
Summary: Tsunade has a plan, and Sakura and Gaara is in it. Sakura has been broken, depressed, stressed, sad, angry and mad. A certain Suna guy helped her out of it. Her old team comes back, but Sakura is gone somewhere? Is it something about the plan? GaaxSak
1. Ch 1  The plan

**Full summery!**

_''Tsunade sends Sakura to Suna. She visits her best friend, Gaara. Gaara & Sakura, have been friends since Sasuke went away, and Naruto on his training. Shes been alot in Suna after that, because she had to train some medics, and thats how their friendship grew. But can that friendship keep it up. And what happens when her ex teammates come back, and Sakura is Suna, what then. And why the hell did Tsunade send Sakura to Suna this time?''_

The Plan

****

Tsunade was usually sitting on her chair by her desk, in her office, and drinking... the usual. She doesnt look and age older. Shes the same, old, drinking, ''sweet'' woman, how Jiraya would describe her. Usually she sits with tons of paper work and her Sake. But this time its different, except the sake.

She has been wondering what to do with Sakura. Her favorite student, and only student. Tsunade is her second mother. Sakura even calls her okaa-san. And she likes it when she hears that, because she dosent have kids of ehr own, and she really wants, but she cant get any babies.

Sakura is the most important person to her on the world. And she would do abything to her. Even if she has to make up a plan, to make her happy forever. Sakura has been kind of, down all the time. She only gets happy, when shes in Suna, and gets back, to Konoha, to tell Tsunade everything they have been doing, but after some hours, that warm smile of hers, vanish.

Sakura has been sad, mad, angry, broken, depressed and stressed, since her team mates left her. She wasent the same old, smiling Sakura, who could warm up everyone, just with her smile. No, not anyore... ''sigh... what the hell am i going to do?'' Tsunade burst out, just when Shizune came in, with some stack of papers.

''You could begn, with signing these papers.'' Shizune said, and gave her a smile, when she put the papers down.

''No, Shizune! Thats not what i ment! I ment Sakuras condition!'' Tsunade said, and pushed all the papers down from her table, she really wasent in the mood, with signing papers.

''You could send her of to Suna again.'' Shizune said, and began to stable the papers up again.

''i know i could do that, but their is no missions now in Suna, i would need a reason to send her off just like that...'' They both thought, and thought and thought, but nothing came up.

Suddenly someone on the door knocked. ''enter!'' Tsunade said loud.

A tall male figure, with long brown hair came in, and bowed infront the Hokage. ''Hokage-sama they are coming back!'' Neji said.

''Explain bette. Who are coming back?'' Tsunade asked.

'' we have spotted Sasuke and Naruto with some other people, and they are heading towards Konoha.'' Neji explained better.

''WHAT! When did you spot them!'' Tsunade bursted out, she culdnt believe they were coming towards Konoha.

''just as we were coming back from our mission, we spotted them, and they were coming the same way as us.'' Neji said.

''I know now!'' _great timing! Now i know why im sending her off! _

''Know what, Hokage-sama?'' Neji didnt understand the Hokages outburst.

''Dont mind her. She probeply just found out a plan...sigh... '' Shizune explained to him, still not understand it...

''Neji, go find Sakura, and get her to my office, and you come with her back! Understood!'' she said in a demanding voice.

''Yes Hokage-sama!'' Neji vanised himself in big grey cloud.

''Tsunade what are you planing on?'' Shizune asked in a worried voice.

''I know what i am going to do! And u should bring me Hinata, after i talked to Neji and Sakura, shes actually going to take over Sakura's work!'' Tsunade said.

''What? What do you mean by 'taking over sakuras work'? You dont mean for ever?'' Shizune asked her, even more worried now.

''of course! If im letting go of Sakura, then somebody has to take over her work!'' Tsunade explained to her, with a big grin.

''But where is Sakura going?'' Shizune asked.

''Of course to Suna.'' still smiling big.

''But why? What are you planning on?''

''The thing is like this. Im going to write to the kazekage now,'' she took a pen and paper and began writing while telling her what shes writing '', _Too the Kazekage. Im writing to you, because its an emergancy. Im sending Sakura to Suna, to be your official head doctor in Suna, You asked me once to send you a good head doctor, to your hospital, and i think that Sakura is the best i have. Thats why, im sending her off to you, and to be an officially Suna citizin. The other reasn for sending espicially her, is also because she is always so happy by You. And i want her to be happy, even if it means, that i need to let her go. I hope you will agree on this, becuase i am going to send her tonight, so she can arrive in the afternoon, tomorrow. From the Hokage in Konoha. Ps. If someone hruts my Sakura, your the first one im going to crack your balls! _

_Keep good care of my dear daughter.'' _and she finished writng, hurried made sme hand seals, to send it of to Suna.

''But Tsunade, what about Naruto-kun and Sasuke? Are you sure, that it will be okay to send her off now, when they are coming back?'' Shizune asked.

''Thats why im sending her off. Because they are coming back, they broke her heart. And she needs to find her heart again. And i know she will find it in Suna.'' She said, and smiled proud, of her plan, and hoped that it would work.

****

_**I hope u liked the my first chapter, please review if you think, it sound good :D!**_

_**REVIEW! :D**_


	2. Ch 2  Shes going to live in Suna

**Shes going to live in Suna**

Sakura was doing the usual She was running through one room too another. He was the head doctor in Konohoa, and everyoneone, respected her. She was strong, beautiful, magnificant and clever. She is now 18 years old, she has grown alot, she got the right curves on her body, which every girl admires. Her hair is a little longer, they go a little below the shoulder, but usually she has her hair in a ponytail, like she has now.

Her outfit reminds alot her older times. She still wears a red sleeveless jacket, and a short black skirt. Red gloves, and some stockings, also black boots, with a little stilet(Like Tsunades)**(if ypu wanna check her out, shes on my pro')**.

But okay enough about her looks. Suddenly when she was entering her office, she saw a male anbu waiting for her, standing by the window. ''And see who is visiting his friend?'' Sakura said, in a sarcastic voice.

Neji turned around, and saw her teasing him. He walked over to her, and gave her a thight hug ''dont tease me!'' he let go of her.

''So what brings you here? Wait! Let me gues... Tsunade send you.'' she said, and sat down on her chair and waited for him to say, yes, so she could sigh.

''well... yes-''

''sigh...'' she hated it. She knew she had to go on a mission again, and she wasent really in the mood, with the stress she has in the hospital.

''and well, me too. She want us both at her office, when i found you. So we better be going to see her.''

Neji poofed away in a gray cloud and Sakura in some cherry petals. And they both arrived by the room in the same time.

Tsunade burried herself in some paperworks, but when she saw them, she turned her head up. ''finally! What took you so much?'' she asked, irritated.

''But i just went fo-'' ''Dont speek, i have something to tell you both!'' Tsunade broke Nejis explination.

''Okay listen, this have to go quick. Neji you are excorting Sakura to Suna!'' Tsunade sad fast.

''Suna? Why? What do i need to do there?'' Sakura asked, she just came back, from Suna, and now she has to go again? Not that she minds, but it is kinda weird.

''you see. The kazekage, Gaara, needs a head doctor on his hospital, that fits what he wants the doctor to be. And thats why i thought of you, so your moving to Suna, and gonna live there, to be the head doctor. And of course that will help our peace between Suna and Konoha much better, the it is now.'' Tsuande said, and smiled at her.

Sakura didnt know what to say, her mouth was wide open, she was gone into shock. _What the hell does she mean that i have to move from Konoha? This is my home! But its ruined... my home was ruined. They all left me. My team...My family... and my brother... so why not? _

''Wait! Why does she have to go? Why does she need to move there, couldnt she just come home, when Gaara, doesnt need any doctor, and found himself, a good in Suna?'' Neji said, he didnt want his best friend to move away. They have developed a friendship, since Naruto left for his training, with Jiraya. And that has been now for 4 years. Neji also had some feelings for her, but sakura never picked up his signals. He actually had those feelings after he saw, how broken she was, when Sasuke left her, and after that Naruto. He has never told her his feelings, but now, when shes going away forever, he will never say those words.

''Becuase he wants a doctor, and thats it! Dont ask me, ask him!'' She wasent lying, he actually did write her a letter, that he needed a head doctor, but she never found someone that could leave, Konoha. _Sakura i will miss you, but i need you too be happy, i dont want to see you unhappy and brokes again. She cannot see them. She needs to go away, and also i know she will be happy over in Suna. So please Sakura you need to say yes! _Tsunade thought.

''But you cant just say to her, that she needs to lea-''

''I'll do it!'' Sakura broke Neji's speek, to pursuit the hokage to let Sakura stay in Konoha, but that seems not going to help.

_That was easy then i tought? _Tsunade thought, surprised to hear her only daughter say that.

''really?.. No i mean, Good, you need to do it if even you said no!'' She played the tough person, not to look surprised.

''Wait Sakura! You really gonna go?'' Neji couldnt believe, what he heard her say.

Sakura looked at him, and said ''Yes, im sure. Im gonna go, and thats it.'' and she smiled at him.

''Okay good then. Then thats settled. I gonna miss you, but its not like, im never gonna see you. You will visit us in the holidays sometimes.'' Tsunade smiled at her, shes really gonna miss her, so much! ''fine, you will now go home, and pack everything you have, and we will send it to Suna today.''

''Wait! Im going today?'' She asked, with big eyes.

''Because he needs you now! He wants you to move in as fast as you can.'' Tsunade said.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and then at Neji and back at Tsunade. ''Fine, i'll be ready as fast, as i can!'' she said, and poofed away in her cherry petals.

''Its not about, her being the new head doctor in Suna, but because Sasuke Uchiha, is coming back, am i right?'' Neji asked, in a firm voice. He also hates Sasuke, what he did to her.

''im not lying about the head doctor thing, that is real. And some part, Sasuske is also the motive of my plan, to get Sakura out of here.'' Tsunade said, in sad voice. She lso remembered what happened to Sakura after he left, and then Naruto, and then the murdering of her clan, and her brother sacrifising himself for his little sister.

''But we need to think about her happiness. And thats the only thing. And i know she will be happy in Suna.'' Tsunade said her last words, before Neji left her office.

''Hey Teme, i cant wait to see Sakura again! I've missed her SO MUCH!'' The blond idiot yelled.

''hn.'' Was the famous word of the famous Uchiha.

''Hey you really need to work, on your talking, instead on your training!'' Naruto teased him.

''whatever...'' Sasuke said.

They were running thorugh the forrest, to get fast to Konoha, and to see their pink-haired girl.

Sasuke, took his team hebi, with him. Naruto found them, he actually saw, how sasuke killed his brother. And now when he his done with that, he can come home.

''Seriously, cant you stop talking about that girl, whoever she is!'' Karin bursted out, she hated when someone, were talking about another girl, and not her.

''Hey who, is this Sakura?'' Suigetsu asked ''is she hot?'' he gave a big smirk.

''You pervert!'' Karin punched him in the head. ''what? I just wanted to know who she was?'' Suigetsu asked again.

''Sakura is our old team mate. She is so beautifull! Shes our best friend! And shes really clever!'' Naruto loved talking about Sakura. He really had a huge crush on her once, but now, its more like a sister borther love. He just loved her as a sister, and wants to protect her as a family and a friend does.

''Seems someone likes her?'' Suigetsu teased him.

''Yes, i do like her, but just as a brother. Shes really just like a little sister to me.'' The fox smiled. ''but in the other hand, your leader our here, Sasuke, is the guy, who is the BIG LOVE!'' he teased now Sasuke again.

''Shut up dobe!'' Sasuke didnt want to talk about love. Hes actually just not the type who doesnt talk, usually.

''WHAT! NO WAY! Sasuke you dont like that girl. There is no girl, RIGHT!'' Karin was screaming Sasukes ears out.

''Karin, calm down. Your screaming...'' he said, in a bored voice. He really couldnt stand her. She was more anoying, then his big fan girls back in Konoha.

''That is true. Sakura loves this teme over here. So you guys, hands of her! Shes Sasukes!'' Naruto protcted her, especially from Suigtsu.

''Dobe, what are you talking about? Your really an idiot!'' Sasuke said, and felt an huge lust kick him really hard.

''Oh come on! You now Sakura loves you. Dont you remember when you left her, and she kept on saying that she loves you. Her love for you is really strong! Nothing can break that!'' Naruto said proud.

''where do you know something about love. And also, it has been many years, since i have seen her. How much do you think, she will still love him, after what i did to her.'' Sasuke asked. This Naruto thought about what he was going to say, but he didnt. He was also thinking about, what is Sakura forgot about Sasuke, and went on, and found herself a new love. Naruto shook his head, _that couldnt happen. She would never fall in love with someone else! Could she? He is right, in some way. It has been many years, and who knows, what happen to Sakura? _Naruto really thought alot, he never knew what he could say, because he knew that maybe Sasuke was right.

_Why the hell, did he had to metion her. Sakura, i really am sorry. I really do hope you will forgive me. I do love you, i just love you as a friend. But i dont want you to be mad at me. Please forgive me, if you understand my feelings. Im just like Naruto. I just want to be a brother for you. I hope you will understand me. _

Sasuk did actually love her. But when he killed Orochimaru and he realised, that he will never love anyone. He only thinks about himself, he needs get strong, and he needs to be this and that. But his feelings for Sakura is different then Narutos. He wants to protect her more then Naruto would. He wants to protect her, and if he had to die, he would only die for her...

**In Suna:**

''Hey Gaara, mail for you!'' Temari barged inside the office. Gaara was sitting behind his desk, and working some paper, how he hates it. Kankuro, was helping him out.

''Whos it from?'' Gaara asked his Sister.

''Its from Konoha, from the hokage.'' she gave the letter to him and read, what it said. He looked at it over and over, and had big eyes, when he read, that sakura was going to move to Suna, starting tomorrow.

''Hey come on! Tell us now what is says. Then gaara saw what the ps. Said. He gulped by that thought, he wouldnt want to meet her, and kill him then.

''its says, that Sakura will be coming over here, for the suna Hospital-''

''REALLY! Yes! Sakura is coming again. I really need to make up some plans, for just us two girl! And... Wait a sec!'' Temari stopped herself, and thought something weird ''Why is she coming, for the hospital, she was here, to train the medics, not so long ago. Why then?'' Temari asked, Kankuro thought the same thing.

''I was just going to say that, but you cut me of.'' gaara said, in an angry voice, but still a little calm, so they wouldnt be affraid of him. ''Sakura is not going to train anyone. Do you remember when i asked for a good doctor, for our hospital, a head doctor. And it seems like, that Sakura is going to be the official head doctor in Suna, and is going to live here in Suna. She will be an official Suna citisin.'' gara said, he never said so much, never with his sibling. They werent that shocked, because they were moe shocked that Sakura was going to live from now on in Suna!

''WHAT?'' They bouth bursted out.

''SO we need to make a fine room for her, in our house.'' Gaara said, stood up and looked out the window. He really was hapy that she was going to come and live in Suna. He was really happy. Because Sakura, was the only one, he ever opened up too. And he also began to feel something in his heart, that hurt, whenever, he talked to her, or touched her hand, his heart would beat fast. He just didnt know what it was. Inside in him, he couldnt wait to see her again. And ofcourse he thought, why the hokage would let her own best medic nin and daughter go like that. Temari and Kankuro, were still shocked, what he just said, they just stood there with open mouths.

**So this was it. I hoped you liked it. It took me like forever! **

**Please review if you like to want the next chapter. :D **

**Oh! So i dont forget to tell you. If you wanna see the characters new style, look on my profile :)**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Ch 3 Your living with me

**Your living with me**

Sakura and Neji, were running, to Suna. She didnt have her laguage with her, that was transportet to Suna, just before they took of. All of Konoha they said, goodbye to her. They all cried when she left. Hinata and Ino, were the once who cried the most. Ino who is Sakuras childhood friend, she couldnt take it. She was just to go after her, and leave Konoha together woth her. But Sakura persuade her to stay, only becuase shes married and she is pregnant.

Hinata, was the her new best friend. She is the one who Sakura trained to be a good medic nin. Sakura wouldnt never give her job off, to someone she didt know. Hinata was the perfect to the job. Neji was calming her down, when she was crying, together with Sakura. She just didnt want to stop cry.

But anyway, the one who is most sad about this situation, is Neji. He really doesnt want to let her go. He really cares for her. But he knows, that their would never happen anything between them.

He always took a chance to look at her whenever he could. He rememdered, how little she was, and how much she had changed so fast.

But he also knew, when she goes to Suna, she will find something called love. And he also knows, that the person, is a crtain red haired guy. Gaara and Neji havent been the best bud's!

There was always fights between them. And Neji somehow, always lost. He really didnt like him. But if there was a guy for Sakura, except himself, Gaara would be the one, he would give her too.

_Good Sakura doesnt hear me. She would slaughter me, if she heard me, talking about her, like a price someone could win. _Neji thought, and the image isent really a pleasure. He chuckled by that thought.

''Neji if you want to say something, just say. I know your starring at me.'' Sakura teased him, with a smile.

''No, no, its nothing. Just thinking some old memories.'' and smiled back to her. A little smile, hes a Hyuuga, and he doesnt smile that big. Or often...

''Okay, if your daydreaming, lets then begin, with setting our tent up. Because its getting a little late.'' Sakura said, and stopped, jumped down the tree and they both began setting the tent up, and getting some fire and food.

**In Konoha**

Tsunade didnt like the goodbye, she really was crying.

''I really am not going to see her!'' She cried, while Shizune tried, to calm her down.

''Oh please Tsunade, dont cry. You will see her again, and you know that yourself!'' Shizune tried.

''But i will not see her everyday!'' Tsunade cried again.

''Please Tsunade, stop crying!'' Shizune, when Tsunade was sad.

They didnt even hear when someone was knocking on the door. When 6 persons were entering the office, Tsunade threw her bottle of sake, to the wall.

''I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT HER BACK!'' she put her head on her desk, and was sobbing.

''please Tsunade, she will be here on the holiday and maybe to the festivals! Just think positiv!'' She really tried her best.

''But she has to be here everyday, i will not survive without her!'' Tsunade got her head up, and yelled at shizune.

''If you really cared about her THAT much, the you shouldnt have send her off...troublesome...sigh...'' Shikamaru said, he was the one, that entered the room. He suddenly got all atention from the two women.

''Shikamaru when did you come in?'' Shizune asked, just what the hokage tought.

''Just when the hokage showed her real tears and began to shout... sooooo, when you look behind me, there are someone, who is back...'' Shikamaru said in a lazy style, and moved to the side, to let them see who was behind.

And the 5 persons were, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu.

''You are back! And with... more people...?'' Tsunade said, confused, she thought, it only was them two that were coming back, but there were more poeple.

''Hello Tsunade-baasaaaan!'' Naruto was yelling ''Im back, and i found the teme!'' Naruto put his arm around him. And sasuke just pushed him away.

''dont touch me, dobe.'' He warned him, and gave him, his famous Uchiha glare.

''Oh come on, bud, dont be like this!'' Naruto teased him. He already forgave sasuke about, him leaving Konoha.

''okay, please you all sit down. We need to talk.'' Tsunade said, and tried to wip her tears away.

''Hey Tsunade, why did you cyr?'' Naruto asked.

''I...I... I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I need to send her back to me! PLEASEEEEEEE!'' Tsunadse cried even more then she did just few minutes ago... She was clinging onto Shizune, and cried.''So, so Tsunade... Dont cry... she will some visit.'' Sizune was comforting her.

'' I WANT SAKURA BACK!'' Tsunade cried aloud.

''oh god, this is troublesome...''

''What? Sakura? Where is sakura?'' naruto asked suddenly, he didnt understand it.

_What the hell is going on here? Where is she? _

(okay i know im jumping, pretty fast, sorry about that :P)

**Suna arrival**

''Finally we are here. And i wanna thank you, for escorting me.'' sakura said to him, they were both standing by the Suna gates, waiting for someone to pick her up, afterwards.

''Dot mention it. Anytim.'' He said in a casual voice.

''So who was going to get you, before i go home?'' Neji asked.

''I dont know, Tsunade said, that there would be someone, but she never said, who?'' sakura didnt like this, she hates when Tsunade doesnt tell her everything.

Just when Sakura stopped talking, some sand, was crawling around her legs, and up. And suddenly a tall figire appeard infront her.

''Garra!'' she saw him, she was surprised. The sand loosend, and she jumped on him, and gave him a big bear hug.''I missed you alot!'' she let go of him, and saw a smile on his face. Sakura loves when Gaara smiles at her. And he loves to see her smile.

''you saw me not so long ago.'' he pointed out.

''I know but i really like to be around you and your siblings.'' she smiled at him.

''and im happy to have you here, and now even living here.'' they just stood there, and smiled at each other. They all forgot about Neji standing behind Gaara.

''okay, i think im done here. I should go home now...'' he was just to turn around, but sakura hurried and gave a hug.

''I will miss you alot... i will come an visit you all. And you will be the first person who i will visit!'' Sakura let go slowly. Neji turned around, and gave her a kiss on her forhead.

Gaara didnt like that. He got all angry, and he didnt know why?

''Of course you will, i know that. And keep that promise! If you dont, ill be hunting you!'' he teased her.

''i will promise you!'' Sakura smiled him. He loved that big wonderfull smile.

He turned his head to look at Gaara. ''And you will, protect her. Got it!'' he demandet Gaara.

''You dont have to say that twice to me. I know what i have to do.'' he said angry. He didnt like when someone was demanding him around.

Then he turned around, and ran home. _I hope youll take good care of her, and see your true feelings for her. _That was Nejis last thoughts.

''so are you ready to move in?'' he asked her.

''og course i am! So where am i going to live?'' Sakura asked.

''You will come live with me and my siblings.'' Gaara said.

''What? Are you sure thats okay?'' sakura asked him.

''Why wouldnt it be okay?'' he asked curious.

''What will the people think about. When a girl is moving by the kazekages home. And dear god, think about all your fan girls. I dont want to get into a fight between them!'' Sakura said.

''What does my fan girls have to do, with your moving in with me?'' Gaara only teased her. He knew what she was thinking.

''You know what i mean... they... the will think...'' Sakura was stuttering...

''will think, what?'' he still teased her.

''Oh for Kami's sake! They will think we are a couple, and they will hunt, and hate me and kill me in the end!'' sakura said.

''So, if they think that, i dont care. Let them think like that.'' Gaara said just like that, which surprised sakura him saying that.

''and you are okay with, them killing me!'' Sakura said in concern.

''If they try that, then they will have to go through me first.'' He said. And was loving teasing her.

They talked like that, the whole way to his home, and there they met, his siblings, they already put her stuff in her room...

**Okay this was just quick writing, sorry of the miss spellings, if there was some, but i needed to hurry a little, whith my writing today, i just had to write this chapter! **

**So please if you want some more,**

**you just have to review it! ;) :D**


	4. Ch 4 Does he care about me?

**Does he care about me? **

''I cant belive that Sakura-chan is living now in Suna...'' Naruto was sulking. ''What are we going to do, Teme?'' Naruto asked Sasuke who was siting with his food in his mouth, and didnt even bother to answer him.

They were sitting in Narutos favorite ramen bar. Naruto had missed that food, since he left Konoha.

''Come on Sasuke, say something, and stop eating! Usually im the one whos eating, and eating, but now its serious!'' Naruto took his sticks, and threw them away.

''You really are anoying...'' Sasuke said, and asked for new chopsticks.

''i think, i know why she send her away...'' Naruto knew now, when sasuke said the word 'anoying'.

''hn? Didnt the Hokage say, because Suna needed a head doctor?'' Sasuke said like a question.

''No, no no! I think there is more then sending her to Suna like that!'' he stated.

''and what do you think?'' Sasuke said, really wasent the type to talk to.

''I think you are the reason...'' Naruto looked down at his ramen, he didnt want to say that.

''me?'' Sasuke was confused. _Why would i be the reason? _

''Dont you remember!''

''remember what?''

''When we were younger, you always called Sakura, anoying... and she got sad, all the time, when you said that.'' Naruto said.

''...'' Sasuke didnt say anything for few sec. ''Why would she get sad?'' he didnt understand it.

''What do you mean! You didnt know that she was sad, whenever you called her anoying, go away and weak. She was really upsat. Those words really upset her! You really shouldnt have called her that, if you didnt, she would still have here in Konoha...'' Naruto looked now down at his ramen again, and began eating, and Sasuke didnt even bother to answer that. Becuase he knew, that he was right. He really did upset her, and he was the fault... _What the hell have i done... this is bad... I didnt want to upset her. I only wanted to protect her from danger... and instead i was the one who hurt her... _

**In Suna**

''I cant wait to start working here, I think this will be fun!'' Sakura said, when they all sat down by the breakfast table. They ate, talking and talking. ''Oh! Temari, we need to get me some clothes, i cant run in this all the time, and it is pretty hot here, if im living here, for the rest of my life!'' Sakura said to Temari.

''Great! Finally someone, i can go and shop together!'' Temari was happy, went over to Sakura and gave her a huge bear hug. ''We realy have to do it today!'' She was all excitet.

''No, you cant do it today.'' Gaara said, coming dow from the stairs.

''Why NOT!'' Temari wanted her badly out shopping.

''because Sakura, needs to work.'' Gaara said, and sat down beside Sakura, took a toast and some orange juice.

''Wait, im starting today!'' Sakura said, surprised.

''Yes, and i will be escorting you, and will introduce you.'' and took a bite of the toast.

''great! When are we going?'' She asked.

''Whe your done with eating, i really have time. I dont want to go to te office today, i have a lot of paperwork.'' Gaara said and sighed.

'' Come on, Gaara, couldnt you just, let her off today, cant she start tomorrow, and let her shop today with me?'' Temari pleaded Gaara.

Gaara looked at her and gave her his mad eyes saying 'forget it!'.

''Fine! Then i'l drag Kankuro again!'' Kankuro dropped his spoon, and his outh fell open.

''Why do I have to go? I dont want to!'' Kankuro said, and stood up, began to walk away, but Temari was following him. You could only hear Temari yell ''Becuase you have to help me with the all the bags!'' ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Kankuro screamed.

Sakura and Gaara were the only one left alone. Sakura chuckled, by the thought, how Temari would drag him around shopping.

Gaara loved when Sakura was laughing, her laughing made him smile. _Why does it happen like this all the tie, for me. She really does make me into a other person. _Gaara thought.

''So are we ready. Because im done eating.'' She said to him, smiling.

''Then lets go.'' They both stood up and walked ovr to the hospital.

The hospital was in chaos. People were runing, and running and running...

''Why are all the people running, like idiots?'' sakura asked Gaara, and was looking around.

''They are always this hectic in the mornings, i dont know why? They run likt this all the time. And you see, why we need someone, who can run this hospital, without being some hectic around.

''ah! I see...'' her eyes were looking in every corner. And there were patients everywhere she looked. _Why arent they getting treated instead of let them sit here, and wait? _Sakura really could see, that this place need a touch!

''Okay, here we are. Lets go in, all the other medics, are waiting for you.''

''okay.''

They entered, and she saw oldr and younger men and women. They stopped infront of them all, tehy all bowed for the Kazekage.

''I want to introduce you for your new head doctor, and i want to respect her. This is sakura Haruno, shes from Konoha, and now shes living in Suna, to work for us in our hospital. So if any one of you, doesnt listen to her, she will send you to my office, and we will see what will happen then.'' Gaara warned them all, They all sturttered by that thought.

''Okay thats everything. Sakura, you will have have a assistent, Miss Hanazaki.'' Gaara called for her, and she came out. ''This is Airi Hanazaki, she is going to be your assistent, and she will also show you around he hospital, and show you to your office.'' Gaara said and introduced her.

''Hello Haruno-sama.'' she greeted sakura with a cute smile.

''Oh, dont call me that. I feel old, when people call me that. Just call me, Sakura.'' Sakura said.

''okay, Sakura-san.'' She said.

''Okay then,i will leave you here. I'll see you then after work.'' Gaara said, before leaving.

''Yes i'll see you home.'' She said and smiled at him. Gaara even smiled back to her. Which surprie everyone in the room.

''so would you like to have a tour around the hospital Sakura-san.'' Airi asked.

''Yes i woud be delighted. But what about the others?'' She pointed at the shocked group behind them.

''You are the head docto now, you order them.'' She said and still smiling.

''Oh yes! Ehmm... you all can go back to work. And when i was walking past the corridor, i saw alot of hurt people, in the waiting room. I want you to take a look at them, now.'' she said and demanded them.

They all hurried out, and left airi and her alone.

''okay, sakura-san, let me show you around.'' she said **(if you wann se Airi, how she looks like, go to my profile, theres a link) **

''So you survived?'' Gaara asked, when kankuro entered Gaaras office.

''Dont mock me! I hate our sister! She cant do stuff like that to me! Why doesnt she take you with her, sometimes, instead of me?'' Kankuro was mad at Temari, becuase she really did make him carry her bags. He sat down on the sofa, but Gaara only chuckled how his older brother was mad.

Kankuro saw that he laughed. And his head beamed up, and said ''wow, little brother. Sakura-chan really did make you into a new person.'' and his head fell on the sofa, and he grinned.

''Dont say something, i dont understand...'' Gaara said, and stopped laughing. And was back to his normal self.

''oh come on little brother!'' Knakuro stood up and walked over to his younger brother. ''You really are blind arent you? You really are blind?'' Kankuro asked him, and laughing.

''again. Dont talk, what i dont understand...'' he was signing some papers.

''and thats why i say, you really are blind. Look, you really are falling for her!'' Kankuro said.

''falling? Who am i fallinf for?'' gaara asked. He didnt even get that sentence.

''you know, in love. My little brother has fallen in Love with his best friend, Sakura!'' Kankuro said, and teased him a little.

''dont say such things, Sakura and i are only friends.'' Gaara said, still signing papers.

''whatever you say, lil brother! You'll come to your senses, and se what i mean.'' he began walking out the door, before he said. ''If you dont love her, then there is no reason for me, to ask her out, on a date!'' and walked out the door.

_A date? What? NO! NO! He cant! Thats out of the question! If he does, i will kill him! _

Gaara, couldnt think straight anymore.

''So i hope you will remember all the rooms, i showed you. But this office is yours, and i will be sitting outside your office, by my desk and help you with everything you need.'' She said.

''You really have a plesant smile, Airi-chan''Sakura said.

''Oh! Thank you...'' She got embarresed.

''i think i can habdle the rest, ill just see some files trhough, and i'll ask you then to get me some patients, when im ready to take some in.'' Sakura told her assisten.

''yes, Sakura-san!'' She said, turned aorund, but before she left she wanted to know something. ''ehm... can i ask you something?'' She asked little embarresed.

''Yes sure.'' Sakura said, smiling.

''You see.. i saw, i mean, we all saw... in the meating room... and when the kazekage left, he.. actually smiled!'' she said

''So, whats th problem in that?'' Sakura didnt understan, were she was going at.

'' I mean, i have never, actually noone, has ever seen him smile. Not a single smile. How did you do that?'' She asked.

''oh! I always see him smile.'' Sakura answered.

''is it because, your his girlfriend?'' She asked.

''What? Wait no! No no no no no- we are only friends, and that it!'' Sakura said, she was a little hysteric, when people, asked her about her and Gaara.

''But you seem like a lovly couple!'' she stated.

''than you for the comment, but we are not a couple.'' sakura said, and shook her head several times.

''okay then, i will not ask you then... But i actually think, that he likes you, how he looks at youa nd smiles. We have never seen him, look like that at woman. Actually he usually doesnt like to be around any women. So i really think, you are something speial for him.'' and then she walked out, leaving Sakura all confused.

_Gaara? Me? Liking? Really? Nooooooooeeeee! He couldnt? He is really nice to me, but we are only friends. I have never seen him in that way. Loving Gaara? Wait? NO! I cant think like that,hes a friend? No! No! Bad sakura! Thats not good, now im going crazy again... But he really does care about me, or does he?_

**Okay sorry i didnt post anything yesterday, thats only, because i had so much homework to do! And now i just needed to do a chapter! And i did it! YES! **

**I hope you liked it:) **

**If you want more, you now what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;D**


	5. Ch 5 Do you like someone?

**Do you like someone?**

''Oh come on, why cant we go visit her?'' Naruto was mad, that he couldnt go visit Sakura.

''Becuase, once again, Naruto. You cannot go, becuase you are not allowed to go anywhere, until next month. Thats what the councils were agreed on, with you and Sasuke.'' Tsunade told him.

Naruto dragged Sasuke with him, to The Hokages office. _Why does this dobe always have to drag me around. I want to see Sakura too, i would run to Suna, right away and get her back. But this stupid council, doesnt let us go anywhere. _Sasuke thought, and was mad.

''Why cant you just slip this note, and let us visit Sakura. We both came back for Sakura's sake!'' Naruto kept on begging.

''Naruto ... im sorry. I Cant do anything about it. The council has spoken, and thats what i have to follow. Im really sorry...'' Tsunade didnt want them to see Sakura. She would be broken. _But they will keep on bothering me, if i dont let them go see Sakura. Im sorry Sakura, but one day, i will have to let them see you. In that time, i hope, you are doing better. _

''Listen to me, Naruto. You two can see her, when the month of your punishment is over. Is that understood? Becuase i dont want you, too bother me any longer!'' Tsunade said too them.

''you really mean that? Yes, i will never bother you anymore, and Sasuke also!'' Naruto bowed, becuase he was all happy.

''I didnt choose too come, you dragged me... so dont interfear me into your sentences...'' sasuke said. But Naruto was all out, when Sasuke finished talking.

Sasuke started to walk away until, Tsunade called him.''Uchiha, can you please stay here. I need to talk to you.'' Tsunade said. She needed to talk to him, about Sakura.

''hn.'' he stopped walking. _Wonder what now is wong?_

''I need to talk about Sakura, with you.'' Tsunade said, straight to the point.

''What about Sakura?'' He asked, wondering why she wanted to talk about Sakura, when Naruto is gone?

''You see, Sakura hasent been herself. I actually send her off bacause of you.'' She said looking down on her papers. She promised herself, not to tell anyone, about the real plan, why she sended her away.

''Not herself? And me?'' Sasuke asked two questions. He was confused. _Why am i the reason. Is it, what Naruto said, the other day? That i called her weak and anoying? _

''She has been lonely, when you left and also when Naruto left. But when you left, she wasent herself.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Sasuke asked again. _So it is because i called her that... I really am stupid...  
_

''Sasuke, please sit down... We need to talk, i mean serious talk...'' Tsunade told him to sit down and she sighed.

**In Suna**

Sakura has been working now for 2 weeks, and it was going great. She didnt actually think, that she would be happy working in Suna. But it is much like back in Konoha. Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork... okay that thing, was boring, like in Konoha. But the people that are working in the hospital, are really nice to her. _Propebly Gaara's warning, really did scare them... _''Sigh.. i dont want any paperworks anymore...'' Just suddenly a knock on the door came.

''yes, enter!'' Sakura said.

Her smiling assistent came in. ''Oh, Airi! Whats wrong?''

''You have a guest!'' She said, and she made some space for the person, to pass through.

''Gaara! What are you doing here?'' Sakura asked.

''I wanted to ask you to go for some lunch with me... if your not busy?'' He asked and smiled at her.

''I-'' Sakura was just going to give him an answer, as Airi cut in.

''Of course she will go with you!'' She looked at the Kazekage when she answered for her.

''Thank you, Airi. But I could answer that question myself.'' Sakura said, anoyed a little.

''So what is your answer then?'' Gaara asked her again. Airi and Gaara were both waiting for Sakura's answer.

''sigh... yes of course i will go...'' She gave them an answer.

''Great! Then i'll cancel your appointments for today!'' Airi said.

''No! You dont have to do that, you can just set them, after lucnh!'' Sakura was quick.

''But you can just go home after luch, there is not much work left here. You only have one patient, and i can just push that patient over to some other doctor!'' Airi said all excitet.

''You think, i can just leave like that?'' she thought.

''You have to go. Thats a order. And you wouldnt disorder me? Would you?'' Gaara asked and looked at her interrogative.

''Yes Sakura, you wouldnt disorder the Kazekage!'' Airi played along, and they both teased her.

''fine...sigh.. you really are anoying...'' she took her folder with her and they both walked out the hospital, to Gaara's favorite sushi place.

They entered the Sushi place, and the server followed them to an empty corner, where they could be alone. The server bowed for the Kazekage, and he kept on looking at Sakura, and smiling at her. But Sakura didnt notice it.

''So what should it be then?'' The server asked, and still having his eyes on Sakura.

Sakura was a beautiful girl, and every guy noticed her, when she entered the Sushi restaurant. Gaara didnt like the looks, he was giving Sakura. _Why the hell is he looking at her like that! If he keeps on looking at her, i will kill him, and feed him to Temaris lions! _**(Okay i know that Temari doesnt have any lions in the anime, but in my version, she has two big lions! actually her two pets :P) **

''I think i'll take the Yakisoba Lunch!'' Sakura said, and smiled at the server. _And why the hell is she smiling at him! What is going on with me? What is this feeling? I dont like it! _Gaara was going mad.

''Gaara, what are you having?'' sakura asked him, and got him back to the real world.

''ah... i'll take the katsu chicken..'' and gave him back the menu. And the server left.

''what is wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?'' Sakura asked in concerned tone.

''hn.. nothings wrong...'' he didnt want to tell her about, how he wanted to kill him.

''oh come on! Tell me? You were so gone in your thoughts! What were you thinking?'' Sakura asked him.

''its really nothing...''

''your a bad liar! Tell me, or i will not come home! I will go find a hotel!'' Sakura warned him. Everytime Gaara wont open up to her, she was using that line. And she knew that he would give up.

''fine fine... I just.. dont like him!'' and he eyed the server, who was still looking at Sakura.

''who?'' Sakura didnt get it.

''That server! Hes getting on my nerves!'' and the chopstick broke, which he held in his hand.

Sakura jumped a little, when she heard the chopsticks break. '' What? Why? He didnt do anything?... Or did he?'' She was confused.

''He keeps on starring at you!'' he said.

''What?'' she turned around, and she suddenly saw how the server turned his head away from sakura, and then she looked around her, all the men were looking at her.

Sakura then turned back to look at Gaara and asked him in a low voice ''why are they looking at me? Do i have something in my hair?'' Sakura was touching her hair.

''No, your hair is beautiful... as always...'' he said, shy.

Sakuras heart, began to beat fast, when she heard his compliment. ''thank you...'' she was shy too.

There was some silence for few minutes, but then Gaara broke it. ''So, is work going alright?''

''Actually it goes very well. Only the paperwork, isnt my thing... to much to sign... sigh...'' Sakura sighed.

''I know what you mean...'' he hated it too.

''So Gaara, does Kankuro want something from me?'' Sakura asked him. Because some days ago, Kankuro was trying to ask her out, but her never had the nerves to end his sentence.

''what do you?'' Gaara asked.

''I think, Kankuro is trying to ask me out on a date. But im not sure, why?'' Sakura thought.

''hn... so.. do you want to... you know.. go on a date with him...?'' Gaara asked. He really didnt want her to say yes. Something inside of him, is saying, 'dont say yes. Dont say yes. Dont say yes.'

''I dont know. I dont see him and me on a date together. He is more like a brother to me. I propebly would say that, what i just said to you. So i would... decline his offer.'' Sakura told him.

Gaara was happy to hear that. ''So are you thinking... about finding a man, i mean one day?'' Gaara asked. He was burning to ask her that.

''i -'' Sakura was cut, just as the server came back to their table, with their food.

''And here you go. So do you need anything more?'' He asked, looking at Sakura.

''No, we are fine. You can go now.'' Gaara said, in a angry way.

He then turned away. And let the pair be alone. Sakura took a bite of her food and forgot all about Gaara's question.

''So, are you going to answer me?'' Gaara remembered her, giving her a smile.

''What?'' she looked up from her food.

''you know, about you having a boyfriend one day?'' Gaara asked again.

''oh! I... dont know? Maybe.. i just dont know when. But i think, there is someone...'' Sakura said embarrassed. _I cant tell him, who that person is. Since i' ve talked to Airi. I've realized my feelings for him. _

**Flashback**

_**''So do you like the Kazekage?'' Airi asked her, and was looking at her, wanting to know it. **_

_**''What? Why do you think that?'' Sakura asked her. **_

_**''I know how you look at each other. That look i have seen that, with my brother and her girlfriend. That is called love! So dont say im lying to you!'' Airi stated. **_

_**''What? No no no no no! I... you... you... just shut your mouth young lady!'' Sakura stood up from her desk, and walked outside, to get some fresh air. **_

_**Airi followed her ''See I knew it! You really do love him!'' Airi shouted. **_

_**Suddenly Sakura stopped and Airi bumped into her back. She slowly turned around and looked at Airi. Her face was all red. **_

_**''YOU DO!'' Airi was jumping all up and down! **_

_**''Shhhh! dont talk so loud! You know he has some super hearing!'' Sakura hushed her. **_

_**''Thats so great. When did you realize that you liked him?'' She wanted all the details. **_

_**''He and i were on a mission after i started to work here. And he protected me, from one of the akatsukis, he was going after me, but somehow i didnt see the other one, becuase i was all caught up with one of them, that the other one aimed for me. But Gaara shield me, and he got hurt because of me. You remember, you propebly heard that?''**_

_**''Yes yes! I know! Come on! Go on!'' Airi was pressing her to go on. **_

_**''okay, okay... then when the akatsukis backed away, i hurried to heal him. I was so scared to loose him, i cried so hard. I havent been crying that much, since long time ago! But anyway... when i began to heal him, he kinda... relaxed me.. he put his hand... on my cheek... and his hand relaxed me... And thats when i realised that i wouldnt bear it, if he died infront of me, becuase i cared for him, so much. I have never cared about anyone like i do with him...'' Sakura stopped talking, she was embarrassed... **_

_**End of Flashback**_

''Who do you like then?'' Gaara asked. _So she likes someone? Is it someone i know? Is it Neji? I really am loosing my mind soon. I am to much concerned about her! WHY? _

''I cant... tell you...'' she said, and took a bite from her food.

''Why not?... Is it... Neji? '' Gaara asked. _Why did i ask her that?_

''Neji? NO! NO! Neji, is like a brother to me, like Kankuro is. I do love him, but i only see him as a brother and a friend.'' Sakura said ''But why do you think it is Neji?''

''nothing special...'' they both then kept in silence for some minutes. When they were done, Gaara gave the money, but didnt tip the server!

They were walking down the streets of Suna, to go back.

''So what are you going to do now?'' Sakura asked him.

''i dont know... i propebly have to go back to the office. I put Kankuro to do the paperwork, until i came back from lunch...''

''hahaha! Good for him. He really needs some work to do!'' Sakura laughed about the thought, how Kankuro would go crazy, with the paperwork.

Sakura was all away in her thoughts, when suddenly a kid bumped into her, and Sakura fell on Gaara, which she landed on him, and they both fell on the ground...

''OH! Im so sorry! Im sorry! I will -'' The kid stopped talking, when he saw the two persons lying on the ground, Sakura on top of him, and their lips, glued together.

**So im done with chapter 5! And i really liked the ending, i hope i didnt dissapoint you. The kiss had to come someday! And today it DID! :D **

**You know what to do, if you want some more chapters. Just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;)**


	6. Ch 6 One more Kiss?

**One more kiss!**

**Konoha**

Sasuke couldnt sleep, since the talk with The Hokage. _I really did break her heart, that much! But i didnt kill him! _Sasuke thought, while thinking back what the Hokage told him.

**Flashback**

**''She has turned into a whole new person. She actually didnt talk, think, socialize and more. The only thing she did was, locking herself in her room. Ever since you went away. Even Naruto couldnt help her. Neji also tried, he somehow got her out sometimes, but that didnt last long... Then Naruto left for his training and to find you...'' Tsunade stopped for a while. **

**''What happened then?'' Sasuke asked. **

**''She and Neji left for training themselves. After sakuras downbreak, when Naruto left. But i gave her permission to go, not alone, she could take someone with her. Then she chose Neji. Im happy that Neji was there with her. He helped her alot. But when she came back from the training, she was happy and all. But...'' Tsunade thought about the horrible thing that happened that same day, when she came back.**

**''But, what?'' sasuke saw her expression, and it looked horrible. **

**''But...She went home, and she was hoping, when she got home, that her little brother, would come storming at her, and giver her a huge hug...''**

**''She has a little brother?'' sasuke asked? Sakura never mentioned a little brother? Sasuke thought...**

**''She never mentio- oh right! Her brother was born after you two left. Then her parents died, on a mission, along with the whole Haruno clan. She was really down. That happened just after you left...''**

**She was through all that? Her parent and clan died, like mine... Sasuke thought. Somewhere he felt guilt inside him. But he didnt know why?**

**''But anyway. When she came back... Her house, wasent the same. Everything was scarttered around, and blood was everywhere. She found the babysitter, which she left her brother with.. That poor girls heart was cut out... But the worst was, she found an other body...'' Tsunde shook her head. Remembering, how Sakura came with the person in her arms, in her office, to heal him...**

**''Who?'' Sasuke asked.**

**''That was her little brother...She found him dead... That was a horrible day. And we all thought that she would get better, when she came back from the training... but... She cried really hard that day. Everyone in Konoha could hear her scream...'' Tsunade shook her head again...**

**What? Her brother is dead? Sasuke thought. ''Who killed him?'' Sasuke finally said. **

**''Thats why i needed to talk to you.. That night, she found her brother, she also found something... She found a piece of clothing. That had the Uchiha sign on it...''**

**''What? My sign?''Sasuke didnt understand, how that came there? **

**Tsunade opened her drawer, and took the piece of clothing out, and showed it to him. Sasuke was sursprised, that looked like his old clothe and his sign! **

**Tsunade could see his expression, and she guessed right...''So it is yours...'' Tsunade said. **

**''How? I wasent even their?'' sasuke said. **

**''but this is your clothing?'' Tsunade asked him, and eyed him. **

**''Yes it is. But how did it land their?'' Sasuke took it, and took a better look at it. **

**''Sakura thinks that you are the one that killed her brother...'' Tsunade said in a low voice, but he heard it. **

**''I didnt do it! I would never do such a thing, the only one i know, could have done such a cruel thing is...'' Sasuke thought, but he didnt know why he would kill her brother, what reasons would he have?**

**''Who, Uchiha?'' Tsunade asked, demanded him, to answer quick. **

**''Orochimaru!'' he said fast, and looked at the Hokage. **

**''What? Why? What would be his motive, to kill him?'' she asked. **

**''I remember the day he came back, and he had blood all over him. He told me, that he was looking for a medic-nin. That medic nin, he would fine one day, he would use her or him, to heal his arms...''**

**''And he would do anything, to let you, look like the culprit?'' Tsuande finished. **

**''i think so...'' Sasuke said in low tone. **

**End Of Flaskback**

_That snake! He ruined Sakuras life! He killed her only family. If he was still alive, i would have given him a painfull death! _Sasuke squeesed his pillow beside him, and threw it to the other wall. _I need to tell her, that it wasent me! And get her back to Konoha!_

**Suna**

Sakura and Gaara, have been ignoring each other for days. What happened few days ago, they were embarresed to look at each other any longer. _Oh God! What the hell am i going to do? I cant keep on ignorring him! Shit! _Sakura havent been working that good, these past few days... the only thing, that has been in her head, was that kiss. ''AHHHHHH! IN GOING CRAZY!'' Sakra screamed out of her lungs!

Gaara hasent done any work either. He also thought about the kiss. He could still feel her lips on his. And he liked that feeling. _What is this feeling, is this what Kankuro calls 'love'? Do i love Sakura? I like her as a friend, but do i like her more then that? _''I really AM going crazy!'' He put his hand on his forhead, and shook it. _I really need to talk too her. I dont want her to ignore me... _

**Dinner**

''What do you mean, you have a date? And with Shikamaru, when did he come to Suna?'' Sakura asked.

''He came today, and he asked me to go too dinner with him, and i said yes. So i'll have to bail you for dinner tonight.. sorry! And you should know, Shika-kun doesnt visit Suna alot! So i need to use his time!'' She complained.

''Shika-kun? When did you begin calling him that?'' Sakura was all surprised.

''But anyway! I need to go, or else i will be late! See ya!'' Temari said, and ran out.

Sakura went back to the kitchen, and was making dinner, for her and the guys. She was just done with it, when the guys entered the house. She could hear Kankuros loud voice.

''no way! I dont want to do that! You can mak your stupid paperwork! You know i hate that!'' Kankuro yelling.

''if you dont stop complaining i will give you more work to do.'' Gaara threaten him.

When thet entered the kitched, they saw Sakura cooking for them.

''uuuuhhhh this smells nice!'' Kankuro went over to her, and smelled the food, from behind her. He suddenly grabbed her ass, and sakura punched him with the spoon, on the head.

Gaara saw it also, he got pissed what Kankuro did! He suddenly appeard behind him and growled. Kankuro looked behind him, to find his little brother pissed.

''Hey lil' bro'! Kankuro said and was scared. ''Okay, listen, i will never do that again! I promise! And for apologizing i will go up in my room, and stay there, for the rest of the night!''

Gaara looked at him, he had this killing look. Kankuro saw it, and ran up to his room, and locked himself there.

'' But dont you think he will starve himself? I did make to much food...'' sakura said. Not noticing that they were alone now.

''thats better. He should learn his lesson. And i do want some piece from him...'' Gaara said and went over to the dinning table.

''So you made dinner today?'' Gaara said, and waited for the food.

''Yes... i did...'' She said. And suddenly the kiss popped into her head again.''Here you go!'' Sakura gave him.

''ramen?'' Gaara asked.

''back when naruto was around, i made him homemade ramen...'' She said, and sat down, to eat together with Gaara. They were both silence for a while, until they both broke it

''We need to to talk!'' They both said in same time.

''oh! You go first!'' Skura said.

''no, i think you should go first!'' Gaara said to her.

''i dont know what to say... you know, about the kiss... we -''

''it doesnt mean anything, you should just forget it.'' Gaara said quick, not thinking, how Sakura would react.

''what?'' She was confused, and hurt inside.

''like i said, forget about it!'' He just said like that. He didnt even look up from his food, too see Sakura crying.

Those words really got her. She didnt want to hear that from him. She got up, stood there for a while, until Gaara looked up, and saw tears trailling down. She suddenky ran fast up the stairs and into her room, locking it.

''damn it!'' Gaara said. _Me and my stupid mouth! I didnt mean to hurt her. I need to tell her. I do love her. Why would i else care for her so much. I have never cared for anyone, i do care for my siblings, but my care for Sakura, is much more stronger. _Gaara stood up, and pulled himself, up the stairs and standing infront of her door, knocking.

''Sakura...please... open the door. Im really sorry.. i didnt think... i really am stupid. Will you please open up the door.'' Gaara begged. He has never begged in his entire life. He really tried his best. But she didnt open it. She didnt even make a noise.

''Sakura... come on. I really dont know what to say?... Do you want me to say, that im really sorry, becuase i am. I do care about the kiss. I just didnt know how to say that infront of you... I dont want you to ignore me.. I dont like that feeling being ignored. But thats not the only feeling i have experienced, since you came into my life... Much more happened. You showed me how to care, how to protect, how to...love... '' He was silence for a while, when he heard the door being open slowly.

He saw her, and she still had tears down her cheeks.

He took her hands, and kissed them both,... ''You dont know, how long i wanted to kiss these two hands... How i wanted to kiss your lips, and hold you in my arms, where you belong...'' He looked at her eyes, green met green.

''I love you Sakura...'' he said, and smiled at her.

''You dont know, how long i have been waiting for you to hear that!'' She hugged him, and kissed his lips.

They kept on kissig, and Sakura gave him permission to enter her mouth. He pushed her into her room, closed the door behind him, and they fell onto the bed. Sakura was on top of him, again. They kept on for minutes, until they both needed some air.

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. ''I love you too, Gaara-kun...'' She said, and fell a sleep in his arms. After a while, Gaara fell a sleep himself...

**IIIIHHHHHHHHHHH! i hope you liked it, as much i liked it :D **

**I did begin with it yesterday, but then i stopped halfway, only because i needed to do some stupid homework... :((( **

**But anyway next chapter, im hoping that i can write about Sasuke and Naruto coming to visit Sakura... I dont know... or maybe something else :S **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D :D**


End file.
